Gone
by sphinx005
Summary: Your wedding day's meant to be the happiest day of your life right? Not if you're Connie & Guy. WARNING! Murder & Suicide mentioned. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_The two of them had never been happier. It was time for them to say 'I do'! _

"_Do you Constance Ann Moreau take Guy Jesus Germaine" _

_The audience stifled their laughter as Guy cringed at the announcement of his middle name. It wasn't his fault that his mother was a religious fanatic. _

_The priest continued "to be your lawful wedding husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" _

_Connie could feel the tears of joy spring to life in her eyes as she looked at her husband to be and said "I do". _

_Guy smiled at his soon-to-be wife. _

"_Guy Jesus Germaine" _

_again the crowd stifled their laughter but it almost got too much for Les Averman. Fortunately he was silenced with a quick poke from his hockey coach Ted Orion. _

"_do you take Constance Ann Moreau to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health til death do you part?" _

_Something behind Connie had caught Guy's attention. _

"_Guy?" the priest questioned_

_Guy hesitated again. _

_Connie felt her worse fear coming true and tried to hold back her tears. _

"_Huh? Oh sorry – I do, of course I do!" Guy said quickly feeling father embarrassed. Glancing over Connie's shoulder to see if the distraction was still there. It was._

"_Guy? Connie asked bringing him back down to earth. The hatred in his eyes was beginning to scare her. "What is it?" she hissed. _

"_You may now kiss the bride" the priest repeated for Guy's benefit. _

_He shook off the feeling of surprise and annoyance that he was feeling and lifted his new wife's veil and planted a kiss on her lips _

"_She's here" he whispered into her mouth._

"_Who?" Connie whispered as subtly as she could. _

"_Behind you" he replied. _

_When they broke free the priest announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife" _

_Connie was careful to turn around in the direction Connie had pointed out. It was then that she spotted her. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself._

_Unfortunately at the same time Connie spotted her so did Charlie Conway, Guy's best friend and the best man at the wedding. _

"_What's she doing here?" he hissed to Guy. Charlie knew everything about Guy's childhood history. _

"_I don't know, its kinda creepy though" Guy replied. _

"_That's it, I'm getting rid of her" Charlie threatened. _

"_Wait!" Guy said making one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to make. _

"_Just let her be, she's not harming anyone. We'll ignore her and maybe she'll go away on her own. I don't want a big scene. Cons doesn't deserve that" Guy said pushing his own feelings of hatred aside for the sake of his new wife. _

_Connie was one of those people who believed that everyone should live in peace and harmony. It was one of the things he loved about her._

_Unknown to anyone in that room, Guy's decision had just cost him dearly. Before anyone realised what was going on a gun was drawn, a woman screaming "Die you devil child!" before firing. _

_It hit him once in the chest, she fired again hitting him in the stomach. The last shot landed right between his eyes. _

_She then turned the gun on herself pushing the barrel tight against her temple before firing._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Connie woke up screaming. "Connie!" Fulton Reed came bursting into the room that Connie had claimed as her own.

He grabbed her in a tight hug "Sshh Cons it was just a dream, just a dream." He tried to soothe her screams and tears away.

"He's really gone Fult, he's really gone" she cried over and over again.

They'd been through this just about every night. It was becoming routine. Fulton didn't mind though – Connie was one of his best friends and she'd been through a lot in the past few weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The horror of what happened that day had shaken the tight-knit Ducks group to the core.

Charlie had moved back to Minneapolis and into the house Connie and Fulton now shared.

It somehow made him seem closer to his best friend.

Connie naturally blamed herself.

If she hadn't have told her about the wedding then the tragic event would have never occurred.

Adam told her not to blame herself merely because it wasn't her fault. She would have found out about it anyway.

She was Guy's mother, the woman who gave birth and attempted to raise the boy the Ducks all knew and loved. She was a religious fanatic who set her youngest child on fire in his own bed because she'd believed that he was the spawn of Satan.

She had attended the wedding, the happiest day of Guy's life and ruined it. She killed him in front of his new wife's eyes and all of his friends and family.

The dream house Connie and Guy had bought to live in was up for sale. No one could stand living in it since his death. It just didn't feel right.

Connie, Fulton, Charlie, Julie and Portman had all moved into a five bedroom two-storey house next to Casey Conway's apartment complex.

Connie had sold their plane tickets to Paris, their honeymoon destination. She felt safer in a house with all of her best friends, Guy's 'real' family.

Someone had once told her that life goes on. Time doesn't stand still.

Connie begged to differ. It felt like the whole word had shut down for a week starting from the exact moment the gun was drawn and the first bullet fired right up until they lowered the casket into the ground.

"A Tragedy" the newspapers called it, it was so tragic because he was only 22 years old. As if it made it any worse.

She felt like she had to get out of there, be somewhere where she could talk to her late husband. She toyed with her shiny new wedding ring, unaware that she was doing it. It was as if she was summoning him from the grave, to come back and be with her.

She made her way to the cemetery. A little ritual she did daily, bringing with her a single red rose to lay on his headstone. She shut the rusty gate behind her as she made her way through the now familiar row of headstones until she found the one she was looking for.

Today someone had beaten her to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie looked on in sadness as she saw Greg Goldberg sitting down next to the stone, his eyes filled with tears and his cheeks streaked. He looked as if her world had been torn in two.

He spoke quietly as if Guy were right next to him. Connie couldn't make out the words until he got up to leave and placed his fingertips to the stone.

Goldberg whispered "Catch you later man" before walking towards Connie, not realizing that she was standing there.

"Greg!" Connie called when she got closer.

Greg stopped dead in his tracks quickly wiping her eyes and feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry" he mumbled trying to get away. Every time he saw Connie he felt guilty, guilty that he couldn't do anything to stop Guy from being killed.

"No, don't be. You have every right to visit him. I bet he loves every minute of it too, feeling all Mr Popularity and all!" Connie said at a weak attempt at humour.

Goldberg smiled out of politeness. "Yeah" he said just as weakly.

Goldberg was trying not to give Connie one of those "you poor poor widow" look.

He knew that look, he'd seen it often after his father had died of a heart attack when Greg was 15. Its the look of pity when someone close to you is gone.

"You know I can't stop thinking about that awful day, what we said to each other, the embarrassment that swept across his face when his middle name was revealed. Averman's stifled laughter. The look of hatred when he first spotted his mother standing behind me in the church."

Goldberg listened to Connie, feeling his own tears welling up again.

"But the image that sticks is the one of him lying on the ground with bullet holes all over him, blood everywhere. That's the last time I saw him alive. His last words were "I'm sorry". Sorry for what? For his mother killing him" Connie was getting angry.

Connie turned towards his headstone "Sorry for what Guy? You did nothing wrong!" she screamed before the emotion took hold of her and she broke down crying.

"Goldberg I couldn't save him" she cried, "he was right in front of me and I couldn't save him" she wept collapsing to the ground.

"Hey, no Connie. You did save him. He died happy and you know why? Because of you. Because he'd just married YOU Connie, the girl he'd been in love with since he was 5 years old" he said putting her arm around the shivering girl.

"You really think so?" Connie asked finally looking up at Goldberg and sniffling.

"I know so" Goldberg replied with a smile creeping across his face.

The pair stood in silence a bit longer wondering how things could become so damn wrong. Guy was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"You know what I think he meant by saying I'm sorry?" Goldberg mused.

Connie looked up again. "What?" she asked.

"I think he meant sorry for you having to see him like that. Having to live and see the pain that his mother caused him. He thought he'd left it behind him, moved on. He didn't want you to suffer the way he did" Goldberg said thoughtfully.

Connie thought about it for a moment. "You're right. That would be the kind of thing Guy would do," she said smiling for the first time in ages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night an old nightmare returned to visit Connie in her dreams. It was one she thought she'd laid to rest a while ago.

_It was her beloved car, the car of her dreams. She was driving, fast. The tears were streaming down her face. _

_She could hear a voice saying "we didn't mean to hurt you Connie" _

_Subconsciously she knew it was Mindy, Luis' old girlfriend talking but when she turned to look she saw Julie sitting in the passenger seat. _

"_It kind of happened. Guy didn't mean to hurt you Connie" she was saying. _

_Connie could sense something wasn't quite right 'Guy?' she asked confused. _

"_That's right Connie me and Guy" it was still Mindy's voice but Julie's face. _

"_NO!" she heard herself scream. "You already took Luis away from us – you're NOT having Guy!". _

_She swerved the car before she could stop herself and crashed into the tree. She saw Julie fall through the windscreen. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Connie screamed and frantically tugged at her seatbelt trying to get out. _

_When she looked over to the passenger seat again she saw Dwayne slumped in the seat, his face covered in blood. Connie quickly turned away. _

_She looked out the windscreen gasping as she saw her late husband draped over the bonnet. A bullet hole in between his eyes._

_He look up at her with cold hateful eyes "You did this" he accused. _

"_No!" Connie whimpered starting to cry. _

_She looked back at the passenger seat and Dwayne had gone. _

_Guy was sitting there now. _

"_Yes, it was you" he teased laughing a horrible laugh. _

"_Guy!" Connie cried out. She hated seeing him like this. _

"_You" he said as he started to fade away _

"_GUY! I'M SORRY" she screamed_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Connie!" she heard a voice when she woke up.

She couldn't quite comprehend where she was at that point.

She looked up to see Portman through her tear-blurred eyes.

"Huh?" she asked wondering what he was doing at her bed "has something happened?" she asked looking around for Guy.

"Cons you had a bad dream" Portman explained as gently as he could. He felt for the girl. His father had been the same way when his mother died.

"What?" Connie was confused. "Where's Guy?" she asked.

Portman drew in his breath and avoided looking in her eyes.

He was about to say something when she burst into tears and cried "He's gone".

Portman could do nothing but hold her as all the fears and pain that had been buried deep inside Connie came rushing to the surface. He stayed there with her until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I'm just sick of it!" Rebecca, Portman's girlfriend was informing Fulton.

She was downstairs in the kitchen stomping around in her gold silky dressing gown.

"Rebecca its not her fault" Fulton was trying his hardest not to lose his temper at her. Of all the girls Portman could have, he had to go and pick the worst one ever. This girl was even worse than Mindy, Luis' girlfriend in Freshman year who'd pulled him away from the team at every opportunity she got, that had driven an enormous wedge that took three years to get rid of.

He had seen what Portman did for Connie last night and thought it was best to tell the princess that her beloved had gone for an early morning run rather than comforted one of his best friends in a time of need.

Fulton ran upstairs to see if Portman was yet awake.

Portman was just leaving Connie's side as Fulton opened the door.

Connie was still asleep. "Port, Rebecca's in a foul mood this morning and I thought it was best not to tell her you were in here all night. You've been running okay so start jumping around to make it look real" Fulton warned.

"Thanks man" Portman replied knowing that Fulton was right about Rebecca.

If she found out that he'd been with Connie all night – no matter how innocent things were – she'd assume the worst and make sure everyone knew about it.

Portman didn't like to lie to his girlfriend but sometimes he just couldn't take her moods.

He snuck downstairs and slipped out the back door where he felt the rush of fresh sea air hit his face. He thought 'to hell with lying' he was really going for a run now. He picked up his sneakers from the back step and slipped them on feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he ran.

Meanwhile back at the house Rebecca was now complaining that Portman was taking too long on his run.

"Perhaps he needs to be alone to get his head around the recent events" Fulton offered hoping she'd shut up.

"Well _I'm _here – he can just get over it with me can't he" she responded.

Fulton stared at her in disbelief as Julie dropped her spoon.

_What goes on in that head of hers?_ They both wondered.

Before either of them was obliged to respond a knock at the door saved them.

Rebecca rushed to get it saying "Its probably for me anyway".

"Is she under the impression she actually lives here?" Julie whispered to Fulton who was strangling the dish rag he was holding pretending it was Rebecca.

She opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see standing at the door.

"What are _you_ dong here?" she demanded. It was no secret that Rebecca really didn't like Ken Wu for reasons unknown to anyone other than Rebecca but Julie strongly suspected it was because Ken was of Asian descent and that didn't sit well with Julie.

Fulton had come up behind Rebecca and saw Ken standing on the porch.

"Ken come in you're just in time for breakfast" Fulton knew this would send Rebecca off in a huff and he was right, much to Julie and Fulton's relief.

"Thanks dude, I was about to strangle her" Fulton whispered when Rebecca was out of earshot.

Ken smiled awkwardly, he didn't like Rebecca all that much but he assumed Fulton got along with her simply because she was Portman's girlfriend. _Well I guess I was wrong! _Ken thought.

"Come in" Fulton said standing aside.

Ken entered holding a bunch of flowers.

"Aw Kenny man you shouldn't have!" Fulton laughed giving Ken a fake " lovey dovey look.

Ken burst out laughing, something he never thought he'd do again so soon.

"Sorry sweetheart not for you today" he said as he playfully slapped Futon's backside.

Fulton in turn giggled like a schoolgirl "Oh you naughty boy!" neither man noticed Connie coming downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you two idiots on about?" she asked but stopped when she saw Ken. "Oh Ken hi! Sorry I thought you were Charlie for a minute there!" she apologized, blushing a little. She knew she could get away with calling Charlie an idiot but she wasn't too sure about Ken.

"Does that mean I'm not an idiot?" Ken teased forgetting his usual uptightness around her.

Connie shook her head. "No sorry, that's reserved for this big bozo and the snorer upstairs" she laughed.

"He brought me flowers Cons!" Fulton joked putting on a high pitched voice.

Ken remembered the bunch of flowers in his hand and his smiling stopped. "I um, brought them for you" he said to Connie handing her the bunch.

Connie smiled and accepted them "Aw thank you!" she said giving him a hug.

Ken smiled knowing that he'd just given Connie a good start to her day.

Connie let him go and ignored the glare she was receiving from Rebecca who was on the couch pouting.

"Kirsty gives her love too" Ken said knowing his fiancé Kirsty would kill him if he didn't pass on her message.

She was sorry she hadn't been able to get some time off to come with Ken but her editor at the paper was really pushing for her to meet the deadline on an exclusive.

"How's she doing?" Connie asked. She'd met Kirsty a few times and she really liked her. Plus she was so grateful for the chance to have a normal conversation without being reminded of Guy's death.

"Yeah she's good, I still don't know how she's finding the time to write her exclusives and plan the wedding but yeah she does" Ken beamed, proud of his fiancé.

Connie smiled and said "I'm so glad, us Ducks deserves some happy times now".

"Yeah we do" Ken agreed.

Connie was concealing the hurt behind her smile. She remembered how Guy used to get that proud look on his face whenever people talked about her. She wanted nothing more than to have him back again. To be his wife for at least one day. She would never forgive his mother for what she did but dwelling on things wouldn't help either.

Guy was gone and his mother was dead but it still didn't make things right.

Fulton was just about to ask Ken if he wanted to stay for a coffee when Rebecca's voice interrupted the invitation.

"Where have you been?" she screeched.

"Portman's home!" Fulton whispered much to Connie's amusement.

"Poor guy" she whispered.

"Wanna go out for that coffee?" Fulton asked Connie, Ken and Julie.

They all nodded "We're going out be back later" Fulton called out to the living room where Portman was getting the ear bashing of his life.

Kane stood there awkwardly amazed at what he was seeing. This definitely wasn't the Portman he knew back in high school.

………………………………………………………….

"Where'd you run to Portman? You were gone an awful long time. What about me? I was waiting for you" Rebecca was talking a mile a minute. She was angry at him for being out so long. _Didn't he know she needed him here_.

"Just clearing my head" Portman said thinking this was the easy answer.

He was wrong.

"Clearing your head?" Rebecca mimicked placing her hands on her hips.

"What on earth do you need to clear your head about? You don't love me anymore is that it?"

the tears sprang to life.

"Oh my god, you don't _LOVE ME ANYMORE_" she burst into tears and ran out of the room.

She stopped in the kitchen waiting for Portman to follow her.

Portman rolled his eyes and did as he was expected. "Becca of course I love you. I'm just a little bummed about Guy that's all. He was one of my best friends" Portman thought she would understand this but no, he was wrong again.

"I thought _I _was your _only _best friend!" Rebecca accused, her green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"You are Bec but the Ducks are my good friends too" Portman knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He needed to get out of that house as quickly as possible.

"Hmph, just adds proof to the fact that you don't love me anymore" Rebecca sniffled and pouted turning her back and folding her arms waiting for Portman to come and hug her. She was not expecting what came next.

"You know Rebecca, if you keep acting like this then maybe I don't love you anymore because I'm finding it incredibly hard to like you right now" Portman said and walked out of the door leaving the princess stunned.

"DEAN! GET BACK HERE!" Rebecca screamed as she ran out onto the lawn still in her dressing gown. Portman ignored her and continued walking. He was fuming.


	4. Chapter 4

"No she didn't" Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fulton was telling him, Connie and Julie about what Rebecca had said to him this morning.

"Yes she did. I thought it was best not to tell her that Portman was with you last night Cons" Fulton said to a very blank looking Connie.

"Portman was with _me_?" she asked, she had no recollection of Portman ever being there, just Guy and his terrible accusations.

"You had a dream, he stayed with you to make sure you were okay" Fulton explained.

Connie tried not to let the tears that were threatening to spill show "oh" she said softly turning her attention back to her coffee cup. She didn't feel like sharing the nightmares with anyone at the moment.

"Hey! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Adam Banks came bursting through the Diner doors a grin on his face. He leant down to kiss his girlfriend of three months, Julie on the cheek.

"So what's up?" he asked sliding into the booth next to Julie.

"Hey Banks" Fulton said.

Connie looked up "Hi, you want a coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll get it, you guys want anything?" Adam asked jumping up but Connie stopped him.

"Nah its okay I'll get it. My legs are starting to cramp up. Must mean I should get back to the gym soon" she said nudging Fulton's arm.

"Yeah I reckon, Luis is a good personal trainer but he cannot teach aerobics to save his life!" Fulton burst out laughing causing the rest of the group to laugh, Connie included.

"She okay?" Adam whispered to Julie when Connie had gone to the counter.

"Yes and no. She's sad but coping at the same time. Connie's tough though, we'll make sure she gets there" Julie replied snuggling into her boyfriend's shoulder.

Fulton smiled at the couple, they certainly would make sure Connie gets there, he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Portman had walked for the past half an hour. No way in hell was he going back home he thought. He knew for sure Rebecca would still be there waiting.

He headed for Mickey's, that was where his friends would be.

He wandered in the door and spotted them in a booth, Adam had returned from Anaheim where he had a try out for the Mighty Ducks.

"Hey guys" Portman said approaching their table.

"Hey, you're alive I see" Fulton commented much to everyone's amusement but definitely to Adam's _consfuesment_

"Barely, I walked out and I honestly thought a knife would be thrown at my back and/or head on the way. She was pretty mad" Portman said taking a seat next to Kane.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Connie said giving Portman a sympathetic look.

"NO! Cons its not, its just Rebecca being selfish, she's mad about us not getting married. She doesn't even know about last night" Portman said.

"Oops sorry Banksie" Portman added forgetting for a moment that Adam was Rebecca's cousin.

"Don't worry about it, I of all people know what Rebecca's like but can you fill me in? I'm so confused!" Adam said and the group smiled.

Fulton filled him in on what Rebecca had said and done that morning. He got to the part where Ken brought Connie flowers

"Aw Kenny you never buy me flowers" Portman pouted.

"They were beautiful, just what I needed!" Connie interjected.

"Wow I can't believe she's being so idiotic" Adam said.

He was about to witness things firsthand.

"DEAN!" Rebecca screeched causing the entire dining car to stop what they were doing and turn to stare at her.

Portman's face fell.

"Obviously you care more about your friends than me, and _what are you doing sitting next to HIM!_ Don't you even care about what happens to me" Rebecca whined and pouted.

"Oh shut up Rebecca" Adam blurted out earning himself several amazed stares.

He should have kept her mouth shut though

"And you Adam, you, my own cousin. How could you do this to me? How could you humiliate me like this by associating with _that_" Rebecca had struck a raw nerve with Adam and what he said next didn't sit to well with Rebecca.

"At least we've got friends Rebecca" Adam shot back sending Portman an _I'm sorry it slipped out_ look.

"Urgh, argh" Rebecca was at a loss for words. She had no choice but to turn around and walk out but not before saying "Dean I expect you home in FIVE MINUTES".

That was it for Portman "No Rebecca, I'll come home when _I _want to. I am sick to death of you and all of your crap. Other people have problems you know, REAL problems and all you care about is yourself. You don't seem to realise you're starting to turn what's left of your friends away and to be honest I'm not sure if I can be around you right now either". There – he'd said it! Something he'd wanted to say for a long time.

It had the entire dining car stunned until someone in the back corner started clapping, it was Casey Conway. Then Cherie, the other waitress, joined in and soon everyone in Mickey's was clapping and cheering.

Rebecca stormed out, her face bright red. Portman sat back down and felt a little better but also felt guilty that he had to lash out in public.

No one noticed Connie slip out quietly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She felt as if she'd ruined everyone's lives. Portman and Rebecca were fighting, she was keeping all of her housemates up at night. She'd even ruined her own life, she couldn't bear to play hockey anymore – Guy was her strength and inspiration and now he was gone.

She could hear the whispers of "that's her, her husband was killed by his mother on their wedding day" and "oh poor Connie Germaine" by people who barely even knew her. People had no clue what to say to her. She'd never felt so alone in all her life.

She was sick of it. Sick of reliving the nightmares night after night, sick of sleeping in a bed that didn't have her husband in it. Sick of watching couples like Adam and Julie and knowing that's what her and Guy could and should have been like.

Before she knew it she'd reached the edge of the bridge where she'd laid Guy's ashes out to the lake below.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Connie?" Adam asked looking around.

"Oh no" Fulton exclaimed. He'd sensed something wasn't quite right with Connie earlier but when she started smiling and laughing with them put him at ease.

"I'll try at home" Portman said

"I'll try Goldberg's" Fulton suggested

"We'll try the lake" Adam piped up.

"Alright if we don't find her in an hour meet back here okay?" Fulton instructed.

He was fearing the worst.

"Lets go" Portman said already running out of the door.

"Goldberg! Is Connie here?" Fulton asked breathless.

"No why what's happened?" Goldberg saw Fulton's face fall.

"I don't know one minute she was laughing with us at Mickeys, then stupid Rebecca came in and her and Portman had this huge fight and the next thing we know Connie's gone" he explained.

"Hang on Fult, I'll grab my keys, we can take my car" Goldberg suggested. He knew searching by car would be quicker than on foot.

"Thanks man, Portman's checking the house and Julie and Adam are checking the lake" Fulton explained.

"I'm coming too" Averman put his playstation controller down and leapt off the couch.

"And me!" Charlie also sprinted to the door.

"Alright, lets go" Goldberg ordered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fulton thought of other places she might go, he tried the Casey Conway's apartment and got a very concerned looking Mike (Casey's husband)

"No Fulton she hasn't been here" he said before adding "If she comes here though I'll call you"

Next he thought of Tammy Duncan's house. He was a bit apprehensive of going there, Tammy still wasn't speaking to him after their break up.

"I'm not letting you in here again" Tammy scolded him appalled that he would even consider coming to her house.

"Oh for Christ sake Tam, Connie's missing. We need to find her _now!_" Fulton had shot back.

Tammy's face dropped. "What" she almost screamed. Connie had been her friend since pee wees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Portman had encountered Rebecca on the way back to the house

"Oh so you're just going to ignore me then are you?" Rebecca snapped.

"No, Connie's missing, we're worried about her. Have you seen her?" Portman asked desperately.

Rebecca scoffed "She's fine Dean, she was heading the way of Guy's memorial at the bridge" she supplied.

"Oh my god" Portman exclaimed realizing what Connie was about to do as he grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed Fulton.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Right we'll be there" Fulton said snapping his phone shut. "She's gone to Guy's memorial. Call Adam and Julie, they'd be the closest" Fulton said to Goldberg before taking off on foot.

Goldberg practically pushed Averman into the car, "Averman, ring Adam or Julie and tell him Connie's at Guy's memorial, we'll meet them there" Goldberg said stepping on the accelerator and almost cutting off a shiny black BMW.

"Get outta the way its an emergency!" Goldberg yelled out the window as the driver flipped him the finger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's what? Oh no are you sure Averman?" Adam exclaimed. "Okay see you there" he hung up the phone and started running

"C'mon Jules she's up at the bridge" he yelled. That was all it took for Julie to start sprinting at full speed. She easily kept up with Adam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Connie looked down at the water below, crashing against the rocks. Tears were streaming down her face. She could feel Guy's presence there with her. It held no restraint as to what she was thinking. She looked back and remembered the good times she had with her one true love.

The first time they met when he rescued her from the bullies of the Hawks in pee wees, the first kiss after they won the championship game, her 21st birthday when he'd asked her to marry him and then it cut to the look of hatred on his face when he saw his mother at their wedding.

"I'M SO SORRY GUY, ITS ALL MY FAULT" she cried into the wind as she felt herself being drawn closer to the edge.

_No Cons its not your fault_ the wind seemed to whisper to her.

She smiled, she knew it was Noah. He was there with her. She needed to be with him too.

"I love you" she whispered, before turning back to the lights of Minneapolis.

"I'm so sorry everyone, please forgive me, I love you all".

She didn't see Julie and Adam approach from her right, Fulton and Portman from her left and Averman, Charlie and Goldberg directly in front of her.

They all saw the smile on her face as she turned back and allowed herself to be swept off the bridge

"Connie! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Julie's cries were heard.

All seven people rushed to the railing and prayed she would be okay.

In a way she was, as she was falling, Guy was there. He scooped her up and carried her away with him towards the sun. She felt no pain as her body hit the rocky waters below.

"I love you so much" Connie whispered as she snuggled into Guy's arms.

"I love you too" Guy replied holding his bride close. They were together at last.


End file.
